


Reading Between the Lines

by LaFemmeDarla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFemmeDarla/pseuds/LaFemmeDarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela travels with friends, travels alone and cares more than she'd like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Dragon Age Reversed Big Bang. Based on this [gorgeous](http://miliat.tumblr.com/post/57211377219/this-is-my-dragon-age-reverse-big-bang-piece-i) art by Miliat.

As many go their separate ways, only four of them remain. They are the ones that for different reasons find it easier to stay and go with the flow, to learn the art of piracy.

Merrill accepts her role with playful glee. Isabela's crew is not too confident about it until she rains fire on first slaver ship they raid. After that she becomes and much respected - and feared - member. Fenris surpringly adapts fast - he's a fierce warrior and as much as he hates magic, he hates slavery even more. Isabela uses that to their benefit, finding the best trading route and knowing he will have plenty of motivation to win. Fenris and Merrill never grow quite as close as the others, but they're still a team. Hawke was obviously born for this - to dance a deadly dance with her twin daggers and smoke bombs. To dive in deep blue waters, to feel the sea wind against her face. Isabela teaches them all about raiding and the running of a ship, half joking of the day they will get another one, and another one until they have their very own army. It's a good thing to aspire too.

It's fun and scary. So of course, it's only a matter of time until it's over. But of course, nobody ever talks about that. Mostly.

 

* * *

“This one?” Merrill calls down asks, pointing to a lever before shooting a firebolt in the direction of their pursuers. 

Isabela looks up while still managing to keep the armed guards at bay with her blades. “Yes! Pull it hard when I tell you to.”

“Are you sure that's the one we need?” Hawke is not too confident. She remembers fire the last time a lever was involved. It took a long time for Fenris' eyebrows to grow back. Clearly he is thinking the same for his eyes narrow as he risks a glance at Isabela after taking down one guard. He's just a few feet away from them, taking most of the guards and giving the girls time to activate the secret mechanism that according to Isabela, will get the guards out of the hair. Hopefully.

Isabela is smiling even as the last guard fighting her falls. “Just trust me. I know exactly what we're doing. And you might want to get in here, Fenris. ” 

"I'm trying to," he says, raising his voice just enough to be heard above the clashing of blades.

"Try harder," Isabela calls out before looking up. "Now, Kitten!"

Merrill pulls the lever. There's a loud rumbling noise as the heavy metal door starts sliding down. Fenris swings his sword in a long, graceful arc that manages to take three men down before moving impossibly fast sliding under the dangerous small space between the door and the floor. 

Now there's a solid door standing between them and their pursuers... and light, and any other escape route and possibly air if they stay too long. The only light in the room comes from Fenris' markings and Merrill's staff as she comes down to meet them and they can see themselves trapped in a room with no other doors and no more decoration than an oddly carved eagle in one wall.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire... or are they?

"Now what?" Fenris asks.

They all turn to Isabela, who smiles. 

"You guys didn't think getting trapped in this place wasn't part of the plan?"

"I think is a brilliant plan," Merrill says. "That is, as long as we can find a way out before we starve."

"We might suffocate first," Hawke pointed out.

"Oooh that would be bad."

"No one is suffocating nor starving here," Isabela assures them as she examines the eagle. "And with Nicol dead, there's no one around who knows this his little secret. By the time they find someone who does, we will be long gone." She finds a concealed button soon enough and upon pushing it, a hidden door opens.

For a moment everyone is speechless at what they see. Fenris is the one to break the silence.

"Impressive. I wouldn't have guessed there would be an underground grotto here."

"They built the whole castle around it actually. But it's going to take a while before they can even open that door. Nicol was so paranoid he wanted escape routes everywhere."

"It didn't help him much in the end," Hawke says, then turns to Isabela. "How did you know about this?"

"Zevran. He thought we would be interested in taking down this particular slaver. He would have joined us but was... engaged elsewhere."

Merrill is already ahead of them, dipping a toe on the clear water. "So chilly! I wish we had time to dive in."

"We can dive in all the coin we're getting for these statues," Isabela promises her. "Now let's go."

Usually Hawke would have let, but given the darkness they let Merril take the front with Fenris at the back. 

"Is it too much to ask for no more surprises?" Fenris asks.

"Probably," Hawke says. "But where's the fun of making it out in one piece?"

"That's the spirit," Isabela says with a big grin.

"This is nice," Merrill says. "With all that's happened, it's nice that was can all be together." Fenris mumbles under his breath, Hawke smiles and Isabela cannot help a reply.

"You always say that, Kitten."

"Because I mean it. I know why we had to split and I'm happy that the others are doing well, but it's sad too. Because we were all together for so long and now there's only four of us. And sometimes I wonder how long until we..."

No one knows what to reply to that. Merrill stops and turns to them. 

"Oh I'm sorry! I was just babbling. We should just... go."

The rest of their trek is silent and Isabela starts hoping for a surprise attack to get their minds off Merrill's words.

* * *

As luck would have them, they make them back to Isabela's ship with no more surprises. By the time they are aboard they are tired, hungry and in need of some healing. Having a healer on the crew would be so welcome right about now (Fenris' glares when the subject is brought be damned) And with so many mages on the run these days, it shouldn't be hard to find one willing to give piracy a try.

First of all, Isabela instructs the crew to set sail right away, before news of what happened spread. Then they all retire to their quarters with a cup of ale and some bread each.

"We will have a proper celebration once we hit the next port," Isabela promises Hawke as they dress each other's cuts and bruises.

"Last time we celebrated a raid gone well it ended with the bar on fire and us being banned for life."

"That's how a proper celebration is supposed to go."

"I'm not sure I want to celebrate like that too often. Maybe I've grown soft?"

“Says the Champion of Kirkwall, the woman who couldn't go for a walk without being surrounded by bandits."

"But that was different. I had a mansion and servants for most of those years. Even with all the things we did, I grew soft sometimes."

Isabela places one kiss on Hawke's good shoulder. "You couldn't be too soft even if you tried, except on the parts that feel nice when soft of course." Her eyes light up. "Remember what happened on that party held in your honor?"

"You are going to have to be a little more specific there."

"The one you attended after we did that Coterie thing. You know, the one with the archers?"

"Oh, that one."

"Pretty memorable."

"I for one was surprised they managed to get that stain off the floor afterwards."

"Possibly some big templar cleaning secret."

"Perhaps. Templars are full of secrets."

This sobers the mood a little. They cannot bring templars into their conversations without thinking of what's happened to their lives. They continue dressing their wounds in silence after that. It's not until they're fully bandaged that Hawke speaks again.

"We haven't heard anything from Bethany in a while."

"No, we haven't." Isabela says. Even if they weren't always on the run, it would still be hard to keep track on the youngest Hawke. 

"Maybe Varric will have news," Isabela suggests. 

"Maybe." There are no plans to get Varric's messages for at least a month. But by now Isabela can read Marian like one of her maps. It has been almost a year since they last saw Bethany. As good as things have been given the circumstances, Marian would never give up her little sister for good, specially not after what they've been through. 

"We could head to Amaranthine," Isabela says. Hawke shakes her head.

"It's too soon to head back to Ferelden. We... we should wait for news from Varric."

Isabela nods. "My offer still stands, Marian."

"I know. And thank you."

"Besides, I have a few new books Bethany might appreciate. It can get lonely out there."

"Isabela!"

* * *

In a way, the bag has become their one connection to their past, present and future. From time to time they sail to one of the smaller villages between Kirkwall and Ostwick - where the bag will be waiting for them, courtesy of Varric.

To the untrained eye, the bag is nothing out of the ordinary, but Isabela doesn't leave it out of her sight. Once she's back on the ship, Merrill is quick to come down from the crow's nest, her eyes lighting up at the sight of what Isabela carries.

The four of them, plus Hawke's mabari Buttercup, sit around the table on the captain's quarters as Hawke spreads the contents of the bag on the polished wood surface. They split the letters and packages, sometimes eye rolling at the fake names, but soon all you can hear in the room is the sound of rustling paper. Varric has become the one links they all have in common, a smuggler of letters, small gifts and information. Among other things, this time he has sent copies of their laties book, (A romance involving a fierce lady captain and a young woman in the wrong place and at the wrong time), letters from Aveline (settled on Gwaren with Donnic and their newborn child, a little girl named they’ve named Leandra) and news on Sebastian (who has successfully taken back his throne). They already knew about Sebastian taking the throne - hard to be unaware of that bit of news unless you lived under a rock - but there are still surprises to be had.

"There are Grey Wardens in Starkhaven," Hawke says, looking up from her letter. "Royal guests, according to Varric." Next to her, Fenris frowns at something he's reading and starts shredding the parchment into strips.

"That is a very fortunate coincidence," Isabela says as she remembers Bethany's infatuation with the handsome archer. What are the odds of one of said royal guests being Hawke's sister? Varric's news tend to be indirect, something that only they can understand.

Hawke looks at Isabela and smiles, the worry in her eyes diminished. There's only one course of action now.

 

* * *

Isabela has many plans, plans that include a long stay in Antiva - with lots of wine and maybe a nice new pair of boots. But not before helping Hawke reach Starkhaven. 

"I could take a ship from Antiva," Hawke offers when Isabela tells her. "You've had this route set for a long time and I..."

"It won't take long. And it's been forever since you saw Bethany! The sooner you get there, the more time you will have to talk."

"That's the thing," Hawke says as she sits on the bed. "It's been so long and while I get there and come back... I'm not sure how long until we can meet."

"That's no problem. Just send me a letter through Varric and I'll come for you."

Hawke nods in agreement but doesn't seem relieved. "It's strange."

"What is it?"

"This is the first time we'll be apart for long." 

"Is that so? I never noticed."

They look at each other for longest time before chuckling.

"Time will go fast" Isabela says finally."And before you know it you'll be back here, raiding the ocean by day and enjoying the long nights in this same cabin."

"I'm already looking forward to it," Hawke says, resting her head against Isabela's shoulder. “Perhaps we can visit Aveline next.” She starts talking about the things she wishes to do once she gets back while Isabela traces random patterns on Marian's naked thigh and smiles. She will miss her lots of course, but absence makes the heart grow fonder and that's something Isabela knows very well.

 

* * *

On the docks, Hawke tells Isabela she'll contact her, and that if by some reason she is not there on the agreed date and place and there are no news, Isabela is to contact Varric.

"Hush," Isabela assures her. "You'll be alright. I'll be alright. We will all be alright."

"I don't want you in danger because of me," Hawke says. "I am still a fugitive and we should do our best not to draw too much attention to ourselves."

"I adore danger almost as much as I adore you."

"Flatterer."

Isabela almost regrets not going with her, but it's not as if she's going to Starkhaven helpless or alone. Upon hearing the news, Fenris offered to come along, wishing to see his old friend Sebastian again.

And so she turns to look at Fenris to give him some sage advice as well. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do out there. Unless it's really tempting in which case you should do it. Often."

"I shall do my best," he promises with only a hint of a smile. He is not staying in Starkhaven for long - or so he claims. From what Varric has said, Sebastian is determined to keep offering Fenris a place in his army.

Silly, being just a bit worried about a lover and a friend who are more than capable of looking after themselves. Even Merrill seems rather happy about the idea of their leaving, mostly at the thought of their seeing Bethany and Sebastian again. She had refused going with them though, claiming Isabela needed someone on the crow's nest that could shoot fireballs at their enemies. Which was rather accurate.

"And you," Hawke says, pressing her body against Isabela's "Try not to get in too much trouble without me."

"I'm hurt Hawke. It's as if you didn't know me at all."

"Oh, I do. Hence the warning."

"Just give me a kiss and be gone!"

Their goodbye kiss is intense, but there is no dread in it. Just the promise of more to come in six months.

Watching them walk away, Buttercup trotting by Hawke's side, Isabela feels... odd.

"Are you alright?" Merrill asks once they set sail. Isabela shrugs.

"She's not gone forever, Kitten." The she adds with a smile. "How about we start planning our stay in Antiva?"

Merrill practically bounces with excitement at the thought of all the things they'll be doing.

 

* * *

It's not as different and yet it is. She has been a captain for so many years and hopefully she will die one. They miss the others, but Isabela and Merrill are a force to be reckoned with. One would never suspect the delicate looking elf girl had not been doing this her whole life. 

Which is why Isabela is a bit sad when Merrill asks her one night, to drop her near Kirkwall so she can visit Varric.

"I mean," Merrill adds. "If that's alright with you. I don't want you to change course only for me and all that."

"It's not problem at all," Isabela says, and tries not to think about how she had a similar conversation with Hawke not too long ago. "I'm sure Varric will love to see you."

Merrill's eye light up. "He's always saying that! And I'd love to see him too. But he won't go too far from Kirkwall because of his brother."

Leave it to Merrill to talk about the man who had almost got some of their friends killed with sadness. Then again, according to Hawke he had paid dearly for it, but sometimes Marian was too easy on people.

As she thinks about it she half listens to Merrill talking about the things Varric mentioned on his letters. But one name makes pay full attention.

"Did you just say Varania?"

Merrill nods. "She was among the refugees after what happened at the Chantry. Varric saw her when he returned to the city and took her in, said he'd keep an eye on her."

Of course, Isabela thinks. She remembers Varric being one of the few that had argued with Fenris in favor of sparing her. After what he had gone through with his brother, it seemed oddly appropriate.

"I'm guessing Fenris is not happy about it," she says, remembering the torn letters every time a new bag of correspondence arrived.

"He really isn't. I've wanted to talk to him but Varric asked me not to. He said Fenris would come around eventually."

Isabela cannot see him doing that, but she is not one to argue. And besides, she has other things to think about.

* * *

It's not that she doesn't misses her friends. It's just that she is not ready to return to land just yet. Too much time in Kirkwall made Isabela ache for the sea and her freedom. And now that she has it she is not about let it go. There are places to go, people to see, booty to take. She visits places she hadn't seen in years, drinks too much, gets in fights, and steals treasures and hearts. The Queen of the Eastern Seas is back and never going away again. 

She hears all the stories of course. The Champion of Kirkwall. Many praise her courage and speak of awe of her duel with the Arishok. Some say she personally blew the Chantry with magic. Some say the Champion is a six feet tall warrior, some day he ripped head off the Arishok with her bare hands, some say it was a man. There are even some that say she uses the skull as a gravy boat. Isabela listens but never contributes. The truth is always stranger than fiction.

Some places she revisits, like Amaranthine, where she stayed once after her infamous stay in Ferelden. Sadly, the Warden Commander is away on the Deep Roads, but she has a great time out drinking two Wardens - the dwarf that used to travel with the Commander before the Blight and a pretty Orlesian elf mage named Katherie (a fake name if Isabela had ever heard one but who is she to judge?) that lights up when Isabela mentions knowing Bethany.

"We were so worried," Katherie tells Isabela. "When we heard about what happened at Kirkwall. There so few details."

"She made it in one piece," Isabela says. "Bethany is quite strong and capable." She avoids mentioning Marian. The less people talk about the Champion in serious tones, the better.

"Oh she is," Katherie agrees. "Commander Stroud wanted her to come back as soon as possible but Commander Amell said it would be better if she stayed. It was too dangerous to make the way back and easier to reach an outpost there."

"Right, Bethany's cousin. I'm sorry I missed her. We... knew each other." Isabela smiles at the memory, but the smile dies away as she sees Katherie's expression darken. "Did I say something wrong?"

Katherie glances at her fellow warden passed out on the next table. Then she leans closer to Isabela. "Commander Amell is gone."

"I know, to the Deep Roads."

Katherie shakes her head. "No. That is the official story but the truth is, she left one day and nobody has seen her since then."

Isabela narrows her eyes. "A lot of things could have happened." Like darkspawn or bandits. Katherie seens to know what Isabela is thinking because she scoffs.

"She is a tough, smart woman. People like her don't just dissappear."

For a moment, Isabela thinks the Orlesian is not talking about the Hero of Ferelden.

Isabela leaves the next morning, unable to get the conversation out of her head. Ten years ago, she would have dismissed it as interesting gossip, then gone back to her raiding ways. But now she thinks about it. And she hopes the young Amell is safe wherever she is. Not only because of the memories but because she is Hawke's cousin.

"Oh, Hawke. You really had to go and make me care?" Isabela says to herself as she lies on her bed and rereads some of the letters. Life was certainly a lot more simple before they met. A lot more boring too.

* * *

She picks up the bag two weeks after leaving Merrill in a little coastal village not too far from Kikrwall. 

The bag is almost as heavy as usual. That's odd. She gets her share of letters from Varric, but the others have always received the most. Perhaps things for her to keep safe until she sees them again? Curiosity gets the best of her and she empties the bag on top of her table to have a little look. Turns out she is wrong.

Every letter and package is addressed to her. Besides Varric's handwriting, she recognizes Hawke's, Merrill and Fenris' on different letters. There are letters from Bethany thanking her for the books as well, and even one with Sebastian's overly dramatic handwriting, a sometimes formal but otherwise warm letter wishing her the best and inviting her to visit next time. 

In contrast, Aveline's letter is cooler and shorter, but still filled with details of her daily life (sadly no intimate details of Donnic's skills in the bedroom. Did she ever shove her thumb up his ass like Isabela advised? Probably not), talk of her baby daughter (who Isabela hopes someday will be strong enough to lift a cow) and listing the many things she hopes Isabela is not doing (which Isabela has been doing. A lot)

Isabela spends all night reading the letters and opening packages. There are books from Varric, herbs from Merrill, a lovely sextant from Hawke and Bethany. This not the first time she's gotten presents from anyone other than Varric, but that this is the first time she is looking at all of it by herself makes it different.

She saves Hawke's letters for last. She lacks Varric's skills, but her enthusiasm is contagious. She writes about everything she does and sees, about Bethany, about how different Starkhaven is in contrast to Kirkwall. Sebastian is not having an easy time, but is not giving up. Fenris stayed for a month before heading south. Bethany is leaving for the Deep Roads soon. Such deceptively simple letters. But Isabela knows better. Her writing is as honest as her face. There is joy, worry, fear and sadness between the lines. Marian grows attached and it hurts her to lose people. Even when the separation is temporary, she hurts deep down. It's hard not to when life has had a way to take away your loved ones.

Isabela has made an art of never getting too close. It worked beautifully for years until she met Hawke. Maybe it is the fact that their relationship evolved over so many years. Maybe it is the fact that Isabela has never met anyone like Marian Hawke before. 

* * *

Somehow, a job brings her to Gwaren and she ends up knocking on the door of a small house in the outskirts of town, a house she recognizes based on the description given on a certain letter. The woman that opens the door raises an eyebrow at the sight of the pirate.

"Took you long enough," Aveline says before pulling the other woman in and calling out to her husband.

Isabela stays for two weeks, enough time to play a year worth of diamondback games with the happy couple (never for money, not as long as Aveline is around), eat a lot of home cooked meals (and realize she kind of missed having those from time to time) and teach baby Leandra a couple of really bad words which almost earn Isabela a night sleeping in the barn. And for those two weeks, Isabela half expects the others to walk through the door at any moment, sitting down for a meal and a game. 

They have almost forgiven her for the incident with the baby when the letter from Varric arrives. He speaks of growing tensions in Kirkwall, of trouble in the alienage, all in a business-like manner. But they all know what it means.

Aveline sends him back a letter the very next day, mentioning how the Slattern will be sailing into the Free Marches soon. The details are sparse, but enough for Merrill to be ready for Isabela's arrival. Despite Isabela's suggestions, Aveline refuses to sign up the letter as "A. Prig"

 

* * *

She wasn't expecting Varric to be there too and is quite happy to see him.

"I have business in Otswick," he explains after a hug - Oh how she missed all that glorious chest hair! "I figured if I'm going to be sick in a ship it might as well be yours."

"You are always so sweet," Isabela says. A longer remark will have to wait as she receives Merrill with a longer hug and... Fenris?

"Fancy seeing you here," she says to the broodier than usual elf. He nods in greeting as she helps the last member of this bigger than expected group get on the ship. Isabela frowns for a second as she recognizes the woman's long red hair and green eyes - Fenris' eyes.

"You said you wanted a healer," he murmurs before she can say anything.

Merrill is already on Varania's side, telling her all about the ship and Isabela just shrugs and starts giving orders to the rest of the crew. This should be interesting.

* * *

It's quite boring actually. No attacks on their way to Ostwick and no fights among the crew so it's the good kind of boring.

Tevinters are not exactly focused on healing magic so Varania's skills as a healer are mostly basic. But she is a quick study and very calm in the face of nasty wounds - probably something she learned on Tevinter too.

She and her brother rarely speak, but when they do they are quite polite, maybe more polite than Fenris and Merrill so Isabela takes that as a sign they're getting along and leave it at that. More importantly, having another mage gives them some extra firepower and as long as they are not at each other's throats, Isabela is fine with it.

Along with their frriends, Varric has brought along some letters from Hawke. Alone in her cabin, she lies in her bed and reads of daily life in Starkhaven. It's almost boring and yet so comforting. After a couple more reads and a bottle of rum, Isabela has quill, ink and parchment out and is writing a letter of her own. She tells Hawke about the raids she has been involved in. She talks about repairs the ship needs. She talks about the Amaranthine wardens and reminds her to be careful. She talks about visiting Aveline and how Hawke should sneak in for a visit and try to teach the baby some new words.

More than anything, she writes about the things she wants to do when Hawke comes back, but inside and outside the bedroom. Now there is her writing talent. She goes in as much detail as possible, knowing Hawke would blush at some of the suggestions... before smiling that smile of hers that said "I'm up for it."

Once she is done writing and the ink has dried, she places the letter on the bottom of her drawer and goes to bed.

* * *

She never sends it. She stays busy taking Varric to Otswick and back and then back to the sea.

From the wheel, she can heat Merrill laughing above in the crow's nest. Varania is probably up there, learning the ropes so to speak. Isabela knows somewhere below deck Fenris is sleeping after a night watch. He should be up in a couple of hours, blinking sleep away and ready for a wicked grace game.

Isabela won't be shouting it from the top of a mountain anytime soon, but she missed them. Just like she missed Aveline and thoroughly enjoyed those two weeks under her roof - and on the barn. She has her ship and the sea and these misfits she can call friends.

And every night, she takes out the letter she wrote, reads it, adds a few more details, puts it away and waits.

* * *

A new letter arrives - A single piece of parchment filled with seemingly unimportant news that make Isabela smile and order a double ration of grog for everyone.

The message is clear if you look hard enough. She is coming back.

* * *

Hawke's hair whips around her with the strong winds. So long it practically hides her face. Good, most people remembers the Champion as a short haired girl always in armor and even if someone were to look at this young woman with long dark hair, clad in linen and leather and think of the most wanted woman in the Free Marches.

Still, Isabela wastes no time in pulling her aboard the ship for a long kiss. Buttercup barks loudly until Isabela reluctantly breaks the kiss to give the big dog a hug. Satisfied, he then heads for the crew.

"You missed me?" Hawke said with a smile.

"Of course I did. You?"

"You know what they say. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"The heart, the mind, other parts..."

"Oh, I did miss your romantic quips."

"Come with me and I'll give you more than quips." Then she remembers something else and smiles. "And I got some new reading material for you."

Hawke arches an eyebrow. "A chapter of your friend fiction?"

"Not exactly, but I think you might feel particularly inspired by this one."

And she does.


End file.
